This Life is not a Fairy Tail
by Halo1985
Summary: A.U. Emma and Regina struggle with coming to terms with their feelings for each other. While also trying to juggle work, school, and Emma becoming the soul guardian for her two little brothers. Told through modern day and flash backs of collage.
1. Chapter 1

**Present day**

Regina tiptoed into her small apartment, trying her best not to wake her roommate. Though she doubted the blonde would even be home. Regina assumed she would be out with her latest boyfriend. It had been a very long week and all Regina wanted to do was climb in to bed. She had been working on her thesis paper all day. Three months, two weeks, and twenty-two hours of hard work. It was finally finished, and now she could sleep. She looked down at her watch, 3:00 a.m., if she went to bed now she could get a few hours of sleep in before her class. Her bed had been calling her since well before 11:00pm. She stripped down to her panties. Regina was too tired to bother with her Pj's tonight. Crawling into bed, she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"Regina." The brunette's eyes shot open and she saw her roommate lying in bed. Jumping up, she grabbed her shirt and threw it on.

"Swan what the hell, are you doing in my bed. It's so late, and I am too tired to talk about how much you like what's his name. " The words came out hasher than the older girl meant. Regina turned on the bedside lamp.

"Regina, he broke up with me." Tears were streaming down the blonde face. Regina's whole expression softened. She hated seeing Emma so upset, but she always waited patiently for the blonde to break up with every new boy. Regina did not want her best friend to be sad. She simply missed her. None of them would ever be good enough for her Emma. This wasn't the first time the blonde had crawled into Regina's bed. Emma had actually made a habit out of it. Usually Regina was dressed and alert.

"Oh baby," Regina crawled back into bed with her best friend. Emma threw herself into the other woman's arms. 'So much for sleeping before class.' Regina thought.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing you are perfect." Regina leaned down to kiss the blonde's temple.

"Then why doesn't anyone love me?"

"They are just stupid boys. Someday you find someone that counts."

"I am never going to find anyone who loves me like my Dad loves my Mom."

"Emma, your parents…Emma they are a bit obsessed with each other. I doubt that is even healthy."

"Regina it's true love."

"It's codependent."

"It's beautiful, you just don't understand because you have never loved anyone." Regina became silent and just looked down at the blonde. Emma truly was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Emma only became more beautiful as time passed.

"You know Emma, I love you." Regina said staring at the Emma's messy blonde curls. Her fingers reached for a curl.

"I know but, it's not the same." Emma said holding on tighter.

"No I suppose it isn't." Regina said as she played with Emma's hair. She loved the blonde's curls almost as much as she loved the woman in her arms.

If you would have told Regina Mills four years ago that this would be her life, she would have laughed at you. If you would have told her that her best friend would be a polar opposite annoying blonde she may have even punched you. Yet here she was living with the person who less than three years ago drove her crazy and made her want to pull her hair out. The one person she would stay up all night holding. If it meant going days without sleep, then so be it. Emma was different, special. Watching Emma sleep Regina's mind drifted to the past.

**Four Years Earlier**

Regina had begged her Mother to live in the dorm. Cora of course refused, not wanting her daughter to be paired off with some riff raff trash as she referred to it. Regina spent months explaining and trying to convincing her mother that a politician needed to have real life experience, and nothing screams real life more than going away to school. Cora finally relented and let her youngest daughter stay in the dorm.

Regina had been so excited. Finally, she was going have freedom and maybe even make a friend. Regina had never had any friends, all through-out high school, she was the weird science kid. It did not help that she was prettier than the other girls in her class. She ignored all the boys that asked her out. She did not mean to be rude, she just had goals and her mother was constantly breathing down her back about grades, clubs, and public events that Governor had to attend.

Cora was your stereotypical republican Christian. She would go to church every Sunday and praise god and talk about how people need to love their neighbor. Then criticize Regina every single day, nothing was ever good enough for Cora. If Regina got a ninety-seven percent, Cora would say it should have been one hundred. When she got one hundred, her mother would demand she ask the teacher for extra credit. Cora was never happy. When Regina turned sixteen, Cora started setting her up on dates and getting extremely disappointed when her daughter never went on a second. She demanded Regina make friends. At the time, Regina thought her mother was just extremely controlling. She probably still would have a very poor relationship with Cora had Emma never intervened. Yet another reason she loved the blonde. Regina grew up knowing she was different. For a very long time she thought she could never be her own person, or have her own life. Emma had changed that, the girl made anything seem possible.

When she was younger, Regina reasoned with herself that she simply did not have time for boys, or even friends for that matter. The only thing she cared about was getting good grades so she could get into a good school and get away from her mother. It was not that she hated Cora, far from it actually. Regina loved Cora, but most of the time Regina felt like her mother hated everything about her. Cora, smothered her, and constantly pointed out all of her flaws. Regina felt that no matter how much she tried, she would never live up to all of her mother's expectations. The growing feelings inside herself didn't help anything.

Regina was so happy to have the small amount of freedom collage provided, that was until she met Emma Swan. Emma was everything she had dreaded. Emma was an irresponsible free spirit. She partied all night and never studied for any of her classes and somehow always managed to pull top marks. People flocked to Emma, everyone except Regina. Their personalities just clashed. It did not help that years with Cora caused the girl to have OCD. Cora expected nothing less than perfection.

Regina hated the infuriating blonde girl from the second they met. Frist, Emma took the bed closest to the window without even asking simply because she arrived first. Second, when they met, Emma had been practically naked. Emma did not even bother to cover her body when Regina arrived. She simply stood up, smiled and held out her hand. A hand Regina Mills refused to shake. Instead, Regina did her best to avert her gaze from Emma breasts.

"Could you please cover yourself?" Regina's whole face was flushed.

"What? We are both girls." Emma said with a shrug then went back to bed and laid down. She put her arms above her head. Regina swore the girl was doing her best to make her uncomfortable. It was taking all her effort not to stare at the blonde's chest. Her eyes focused on a stain on the floor.

"It's immoral and a proper lady wouldn't lie about without clothing on." Regina continued to look at the ground, afraid to look up at the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes, sat up and threw on her T-shirt.

"I don't see how me being alone in my room, with my shirt off is immoral to you. You know…" Emma started then stopped deciding the fight was not even worth it.

"Really, so you causally just hang out without your clothing on."

"Air is busted in the dorm; it is supposed to be fixed in a week. I was just hot, not like you walked in on me masturbating." Regina stood speechless, her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson. For a moment as much as she hated it, the image of her blonde roommate flashed in her mind. Shaking her head, she waked over to her bed and tossed her bag down. Regina refused to look at the blonde.

Regina refused to speak to Emma after the first day. Regina had to work hard and study for every grade she got. Emma apparently just had to show up and smile and she could get an A. Regina was neat, and always wanted everything to be in its place. Emma on the other hand was a slob. She left her dirty clothes all over the small dorm room. Left the small bathroom a mess, and constantly left open containers of food lying around. Her friends were just as rude and obnoxious. Regina wanted to ask for a new roommate but she knew if her mother found out about her changing roommates, she would have to say 'I told you so'. Regina may have hated her roommate but she hated her mother being right even more. It was only one year, she could handle it, or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day Regina came in to find Ruby, Emma's friend lying on her bed. Emma was in the bathroom. Ruby had jet-black hair with a bright red stripe down the side. She was wearing Daisy Duke Shorts. Regina felt a shot of anger run through her body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina demanded.

"Waiting for my friend, chill out."

"I will most certainly not, please remove yourself from my bed. You are waiting for Emma dressed like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I am dressed."

"You are wearing underwear for clothing and you're all over my bed."

"Seriously relax."

Emma came out to see what all the commotion was. "What is going on here?" Emma said still drying her wet hair with a towel and only in panties and a tank top.

"Nothing, your roommate is just stuck up." Emma's eyes shot to her Regina. Her dark brown eyes had turned to black. Regina's arms were crossed and staring down Ruby.

"Time out." Emma said, stepping between them and locking eyes with Regina. "Ruby move to my bed, Regina it's my fault. I just told her to have a set. I forgot to say stay off your bed."

"Why are you even trying, she's just a bitch." Ruby growled.

"Enough Ruby." Emma said never taking her eyes away from Regina. She had lived with her roommate long enough. Regina's dark eyes spoke volumes. Regina's bottom lip started to slightly pop out. No one else knew what this meant. Regina was five minutes away from running into the bathroom to turn the shower on and cry. Regina never cried in front of anyone, but she always cried.

"I didn't do anything." Ruby said defensively. Emma did not miss a beat. Regina had no social skills. She was constantly making people angry and coming home hurt and confused.

"Ruby, apologize to my roommate then leave."

"Em, are you kidding. I didn't do anything wrong." Emma had always backed her. Ruby almost got angry then she noticed the way Emma looked at Regina and it all made perfect sense.

"You called her a name, apologize please." Regina instantly relaxed, never before had anyone stood up for her. Regina's eyes softened and Emma could see the brown creeping back. Regina eyes then traveled down Emma's body. Her eyes stayed on Emma's naked legs, and her checks flushed. She forced herself to pull her eyes away.

"Emma you're not wearing pants. I thought we discussed the dress code."

"Really Regina," Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are walking around our room half naked with her here." Regina growled Emma missed the tone of jealousy, but Ruby caught it.

"Regina I just took your side and you're going to get angry over pants."

"You're not wearing any pants, it's inappropriate. Do you just go around showing anyone your body?"

"It's just a body, nothing to be ashamed of. Keep it up and the shirt will be coming off too. I told my best friend to apologize to you, when you were being crazy because I was worried about your feelings. Nothing I do is good enough for you."

"I never asked you to be my half naked knight. News flash I don't need savior." Ruby stared to smile when she realized they liked each other. Yes, they were fighting but Regina was softer. Ruby stood there watching the two yelling at each other and wondered when they would figure out their feelings. This was not fighting, it was awkward flirting. Ruby snuck out as the debate started to heat up.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina was trying to study when a very intoxicated Emma came stumbling into her room. The blonde fell to the floor. Regina rolled her eyes at the drunken display and continued to ignore her roommate. Emma managed to crawl into the closest bed, which happened to be Regina's bed, causing the brunette to have a slight mental breakdown. Slamming her pen down, Regina stood up ready to pull her roommate to the floor.

"Get up, this instant, Miss Swan. You're in my spot." Emma just buried her face in Regina's pillow. "Go sleep in your own bed." Had Emma been slightly more alert she would have made her Sheldon references she always said to her roommate but tonight, she had one-two many shots of tequila.

"I am so hot," the drunk girl announced and started removing articles of clothing. "Aren't you hot too." Emma said looking about at the irate brunette.

"NO. I am not and you need to keep your…" Regina stopped in mid-sentence when a bra hit her in the face. Regina threw the bra back at the blonde who had already passed out. Regina paced back and forth. She could not believe the other girls nerve.

"Miss Swan, I demand you stop this insanity right now. Put your clothes on this instant." Emma didn't move. Regina contemplated dragging the woman out of her bed, but that would involve touching. Touching, her annoying, naked roommate with perfect breasts. Regina inwardly cringed at the idea.

"I think I'm am going to hurl." Emma said trying to get up and fell into Regina's arm. Regina wanted to drop Emma, but she also didn't want vomit everywhere. Regina helped the half-naked girl to the bathroom. They barley reached the toilet, before Emma stated to vomit. Emma missed the toilet, the emesis ended up on both girls. Regina was completely discussed. Regina seriously contemplated leaving Emma on the bathroom floor in her own vomit.

"Emma what would your mother say." Regina whispered.

"My parents never cared about me. They were always too busy with each other to even notice I was there." Emma slurred.

"I highly doubt that." Regina said cleaning up the vomit on the floor.

"They were just kids, when they had me. I was an accident, just in the way. Sometimes I think I'd have been better off if they would have given me up."

"No one is an accident; I may hate you with every fiber of my being. You are no accident Emma Swan. Now get up, you need to shower you stink."

"Regina, I'd really like to but I can't stand." Regina helped the girl stand. "Regina how am I going to get my pants off."

"You need to figure that out on your own, or shower with the pants on." Emma reached down and fumbled with the button on her pants. Regina arms were staring to get sore so she reached down and unbuttoned Emma's pants for her. "I hate you."

"You can't hate me that much; you are taking my pants off." Emma slurred. "Maybe you even secretly want me."

"Stop."

"You like touching my body."

"Not another word." Regina said glaring at the girl. Regina then quickly helped Emma into the shower and washed her down. Once done Regina wrapped a towel around Emma, and took her back to bed. Emma threw herself down on Regina's bed again, because it was the closes to the bathroom. Regina gave up. She sat down next to the blonde. Regina debated for a bit whether to dress the sleeping girl. She decided against it and covered the sleeping girl with a blanket.

"Fine, I have a bathroom to scrub anyway." Once the bathroom was clean and she showered. Regina just stood watching the blonde sleep. Shaking her head, she decided she would stay up and work on her term paper. She could sleep in the morning after her sheets were washed.

The next morning Emma woke up naked in a strange bed. Her head was pounding; she was relieved to see she was in her dorm, just the wrong bed. Regina was towering over her with a Bible and sprinkling water all over her face.

"My head is killing me and what fuck are you doing?"

"You are an unholy sinner." Regina splashed more water over the blonde's face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emma sat up in the bed. Emma rubbed her head, trying to remember the night before. "Is that holy water?"

"Yes it is, it didn't burn your skin so I suppose you're not demon spawn."

"Funny." Emma said sarcastically. "You know that stuff is disgusting and dangerous. It can carry disease. You can get swine flu." Emma said sitting up, her breast in full view. Regina blushed and turned away. 

"Could you please cover yourself?" Regina threw a shirt at Emma. Emma's head was still pounding and her roommates impromptu soul cleansing was annoying Emma.

"No." Emma leaned back on the bed, and put her arms over her head. Emma knew how much her roommate hated when she did that. She rather enjoyed how uncomfortable her crazy roommate got. Regina started saying a prayer and then poured her whole bottle of holy water over Emma's head.

"You fucken crazy bitch." Emma stood up and lunged at Regina. Pinning her to the ground "Listen you crazy fuck, my head hurts and I can't handle your holier than thou crap ok." Regina just looked up at Emma with a mixture of fear and something else Emma could not place. Regina recovered quickly, pushing her hips up and trying to buck the other woman off her.

"Get off me this instant Miss Swan."

"Stop getting me wet."

"Stop being so obscene." Emma realized what she was doing and that she was still naked. Pulling away immediately, Emma stood and started pacing around the room.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Regina sat up and crossed her arms. "Look I didn't mean to make it so weird." Emma said looking at the ground.

"That was nothing compared to last night's little shenanigans." Regina said softly.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't want to discuss it, you are a sinner and you're going to hell if you don't change your ways."

"I am sorry, about last night and I am sorry about this morning. I should never have attacked you it was wrong."

"Or slept in my bed naked."

"Or slept in your bed naked," Emma rolled her eyes. "Not like I threw up or anything." Regina stood up and shook her head.

"You will wash the sheet and say ten Hail Mary's." Regina yelled angrily, her face bright red.

"I am not catholic, and you're not a priest."

"So, do you think I care? Get to praying for forgiveness."

"Regina you know I am an atheist right. I don't believe in your stupid religious crap." Regina stood up crossed the small distance that separated her and Emma and slapped the blonde across the face.

"How dare you."

"Regina," Emma growled and rubbed the side of her check. "I don't have to believe in god. Smart people don't believe in god."

"I am smart."

"Not smart enough. You just dumped dirty river water over my head. Which by the way, is completely revolting. God is a fairy tale parents tell their children so they do what they are told." Regina raised her hand again, and attempted to slap the blonde. Emma was too quick and stopped her hand in midair. "I let you hit me the first time, I am not going to let you put your hands on me again, understand."

"Let go of me this instant." Regina hissed.

"Are you going to try and hit me again?"

"Are you going to say something else that would warrant another?"

"Sorry I made fun of your imaginary friend." Emma said sarcastically, Regina growled and attempted to pull away but Emma's grip was too strong.

"You know nothing Emma Swan." Emma realized what she was doing and let go of Regina arms. Regina pulled away from the blonde. Emma covered her chest with her arms and smirked at the frantic brunette.

"I know that I am not going to a fiery inferno when I die, because it doesn't exist." Regina grabbed her holy water bottle and stormed out. "You know nothing Emma Swan, nothing."

"Crazy." Emma yelled to the empty room, as she started to get dressed. Then Emma went to Regina's bed to strip the sheets. "Crazy, neurotic, bitch, what kind of freak decides they are going to dump holy water on someone. It's not like I even threw up on the sheets or something."

**Present day**

Regina awoke in bed alone. Emma had spent the better part of the morning crying on her shoulder. Regina sat up and rubbed her temple. Regina heard screaming from the kitchen. Regina jumped from the bed and raced to find Emma on the floor clenching the phone in her hands. Regina dropped to her knees. All the color had drained from Emma's face, and she just sat staring ahead.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, what is wrong."

"It's my parents…they…they're…dead." Emma stuttered she was barely audible the words caught in her throat.

"What?" Regina shook her head. "How?"

"Car accident." Emma said still staring straight ahead.

"Is…is…Henry and the baby okay."

"Yeah, they are…they are with a family friend. I need to go back home. I am the only family they have." Emma fell back. "I can't do this Regina. I can't do this all by myself."

"Emma."

"Regina I can't do this. I can't even do my own laundry right and you make all my food."

"I can't change my own oil and I hate killing spiders. Emma, you have me, we are a team. They can live with us. I can help you."

"I can't ask you to do that Regina."

"As many times as you have saved me, I want to."

"Regina you don't owe me a thing."

"Emma, your my dearest friend, please." Regina closed her eyes for a moment and the past came rushing back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warning attempted rape.

Present day

Regina awoke in bed alone. Emma had spent the better part of the morning crying on her shoulder. Regina sat up and rubbed her temple. Regina heard screaming from the kitchen. Regina jumped from the bed and raced to find Emma on the floor clenching the phone in her hands. Regina dropped to her knees. All the color had drained from Emma's face, and she just sat staring ahead.  
"Emma, Emma, Emma, what is wrong."  
"It's my parents…they…they're…dead." Emma stuttered she was barely audible the words caught in her throat.  
"What?" Regina shook her head. "How?"  
"Car accident." Emma said, still staring straight ahead.  
"Is…is…Henry and the baby okay?"  
"Yeah, they… they are with a family friend. I need to go back home, I am the only family they have." Emma fell back. "I can't do this Regina. I can't do this all by myself."  
"Emma."  
"Regina I can't do this. I can't even do my own laundry right and you make all my food."  
"I can't change my own oil and I hate killing spiders. Emma, you have me, we are a team. They can live with us. I can help you."  
"I can't ask you to do that Regina."  
"As many times as you have saved me, I want to."  
"Regina you don't owe me a thing."  
"Emma, you're my dearest friend, please." Regina closed her eyes for a moment and the past came rushing back to her.

Four years earlier

After a few months, Regina and Emma had fallen into a routine of avoiding each other. Regina spent as much time in the library as she possibly could. Eventually she met a nice boy. He was kind and quite, or so she thought. He worked in the science lab. She liked him the moment she saw him. He fought with their professor about intelligent design. The boy completely disagreed that everything that happened on the earth was just a matter of chance. The boy was smart and they clicked immediately. Finally, Regina had a real friend, or so she thought.  
Little did Regina know this sweet boy just wanted one thing, and he was willing to do anything to get it. He spent weeks trying to convince the young and naive girl to go a party. Regina was not the party type, but eventually she relented and went. She only drank water that night, but the boy managed to slip something into it.  
Emma almost decided to skip the party all together that night. Except she wanted to see her neurotic roommate intoxicated. When Emma arrived she looked everywhere for the stuck up girl. She could not wait to see the girl drunk, might knock the rich girl down a peg or two. Emma looked everywhere, and asked everyone where Regina was.  
A random guy told her they saw Dan carry her to a room a few minutes ago. That did not sit right with Emma and she started looking through every room in the big frat house. She found Regina passed out surrounded by a three drunken frat guys. Emma was slightly relived because Regina's cloths were still on.  
"What the fuck is going on here."  
"Noting, get out." One yelled.  
"Looks like a whole lot of something."  
"Get out or you will be joining her." Dan said as he smiled.  
"I will leave with my friend."  
"Looks like you wanna, get fucked too bitch." A big harry man said slamming the door. Emma didn't think she just acted. She reached for the closest object, a textbook, and hit one man across the back of his head. The second man she kicked hard in the crotch. Then hit him across the face with the textbook. Once both men were on the floor she dropped the book and reached for the bat that was next to a bed and went after Dan. He actually got up and ran from the room.  
Emma rushed to Regina's side. Regina was not moving, the girl was out cold. Emma lifted the girl up and started to carry her out of the room. One of the guys started to wake up and Emma kicked him in the head. Emma carried her to her car, and Regina started to stir.  
"What's going on here."  
"Um, Regina I am taking you to the E.R."  
"Why?"  
"Something happened."  
"What?"  
Emma took a deep breath. "Regina, Dan drugged you…and…and I don't think anything happened but you need to get checked out, and it needs to be reported."  
"No." Regina crossed her arms. "I will not." Emma pulled over and stopped the car.  
"That is your decision, but if something happened before I got there. You could get pregnant or worse." Emma said reaching for the brunet's hand. "I know it's scary, but as much as I hate you. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you're not comfortable than I can call your Mom. "  
"No, my Mother can never know. She will never forgive me."  
"Regina, you didn't do anything wrong. If this happened to me my Dad would be here in, an instant crushing skulls, and my crazy Mom would be next to him helping."  
"I was in the wrong place, with the wrong person. I should have known better. I should have…"  
"No, Regina you didn't do anything wrong." Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "He is a bad person, not you. Regina please let me take you." Regina nodded and held Emma's hand tighter. "Please, I promise to be right at your side and never leave your side."  
"You promise."  
"I promise, I will never leave your side. I will be there every step of the way. You don't have to do this alone."  
Emma was relieved, when the rape kit came back negative. Regina's drug test came back positive for high amounts Ambien and GHB. Emma could not believe how stupid those boys where, they could have easily killed her roommate with those drugs. Her Dad was a cop, he always warned her about those drugs.  
The hospital wanted Regina to stay the night, but the idea completely terrified her. Emma assured the nurses and doctor she would not leave her roommates side. The worst part for both girls was talking to the police. They asked Regina a million questions. Emma told them that Regina was out cold. The whole time and told the cops to back off. The police wanted to question Regina alone, but Emma refused to leave her friends side.  
"I am telling you officer, my friend was out cold. With the amount of drugs in her system, it's a miracle she isn't dead. Can you please just lay off. I already told you what happened." Eventually the police relented and took Emma's story.  
"Thank you Emma," Regina whispered as the police were leaving.  
"I promised." Emma said, grabbing the older girl's hand.  
Emma got them both to their room safely and put Regina to bed. Emma sat at the edge of Regina's bed watching her sleep, and making sure she was breathing. Regina woke up a few times that night, but the drugs kept her mostly sedated and lethargic. When she woke up Emma forced her to drink water. Emma stayed up all night making sure her roommate was going to be okay. Emma stayed home from class the next day.  
Regina finally stated to wake up at around noon. She was scared and started crying. Emma had fallen asleep at the foot of her bed. She woke up as soon as she heard Regina crying. Emma moved up and sat down next to her roommate. Emma was afraid to touch the brunet, at first but then she reached for Regina's hand. They sat there holding hands. Emma decided to take a chance. Emma slowly laid down next to Regina, and gradually put her arm around Regina. Regina seemed to instantly clam. They rested like that for several hours, until Emma started getting hungry.  
"Regina lets go get some food."  
"I don't want anything."  
"You have to eat, you will get sick." Emma said grabbing Regina's hand. "Come on, I promise to be with you the whole time." Regina slowly got up and never let go of Emma's hand. They walked to a diner and shared a burger and fries since Regina refused to order. Emma ate most of the burger and Regina ate most of the fires. They sat so close on lookers thought they were a couple. Emma did not care what anyone thought, she knew the eccentric girl needed her. They left holding hands. When they got back to their room, Regina pulled them back to bed. Emma knew what Regina wanted. The blonde sat down and opened her arms. Regina practically threw herself in the Emma's arms.  
Regina and Emma fell into a routine, after that. Emma stopped going out every night to stay home and be with her roommate who was slowly becoming her best friend. Emma tried everything to cheer up Regina; she could feel her slipping more and more into depression. Running out of ideas, she decided it was time to call Regina's Mother. Emma explained everything that happened over the phone. She knew Regina might never forgive her. It was a risk Emma was willing to take. She knew she was losing Regina to depression.  
Cora arrived the next day. Without knocking, she walked right into Regina's dorm room, to find the girls sleeping in the same bed. Regina woke up terrified; Emma just slowly sat up quietly. Regina didn't give Cora a moment to say a word.  
"Mother it's not what it looks like," Regina yelled getting up and running away. Cora just stood there stunned. Emma was confused why Regina was so embarrassed.  
"You need to go after her." Emma demanded. "She needs you." Cora stood there staring at the blonde.  
"Do you love my daughter?"  
"She is becoming a good friend, and I care about her well-being. She needs her mother, but don't you dare go there and tell her she did anything wrong. She was innocent, those boys, they almost hurt her very bad. Don't you dare go and hurt her to. She needs your love right now, nothing else." Cora just stared at the bossy little blonde and smiled.  
"I am glad she has you dear. You are one of the good ones Emma Swan. Thank you for keeping my baby safe. "  
"I do it again, because that's what good people do."  
"I am sure you would dear."  
"Don't yell at her, please." Emma said quietly as Cora started out the door. Cora turned around.  
"I promise, I had no intention too. You have to do something for me."  
"What."  
"Keep her safe for me."  
"You have my word." Cora nodded and walked out. Emma sat down and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She prayed Cora would actually make things better.  
Cora found Regina crying at the bottom of the stairs. Cora stood there staring at her fragile broken daughter her greatest fears had come true. Her very beautiful, very naïve child would befriend the wrong person and they would hurt her.  
"Mother it's not what you think."  
"Regina dear, Emma told me about those boys."  
"Do you hate me?" Cora took a deep breath and sat down beside her daughter.  
"Baby I don't hate you, nor could I ever. I just wanted to protect you. The world is a scary place, and I obviously went about it completely wrong."  
"I am sorry, I am failure."  
"Regina, you are not, and I am going to be here for you. You are not alone with this." Cora wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. She sat there holding Regina as she softly cried. An hour of them talking slowly passed, both sharing their feelings. It had been the first real conversation she had with her Mother. Everything that Regina had ever felt just poured out. Cora listened patiently; unaware being so over protective had negatively affected her child. Cora thought Regina was as happy as she always pretended to be. Regina eventually claimed down.  
Emma stood at the top of the stairs watching. She had seen Regina cry a lot, but for the first time it felt like the girl was going to be okay. Cora looked up at Emma and smiled.  
"Are you going to make me go home?" Regina asked quietly but loud enough for Emma to hear.  
"No darling, I think you are right where you need to be." Cora said looking up at Emma. Regina turned her head to see Emma standing and watching them. Cora whispered into her ear. "She is a good one, I am glad you picked her to be your friend."  
"I didn't, it just kind of happened, I didn't even like her."  
"God has a funny way of putting people in our life, we don't think belong there but eventually turn out to be the best thing that ever happens to us." Cora whispered. Regina looked up at Emma, who stood awkwardly with her hands in her pockets, flashing Regina a dorky smile. 

Present day

"Emma, you're not alone you will always have me, and my Mother," Which was completely true. Leave it to Emma Swan to charm Cora Mills. Regina never understood why her mother loved Emma so much. Emma ate too much, talked to loud, yet every time Cora saw Emma, she hugged her as if she was her own child.  
It did not take Cora long to show up at the small apartment. Emma and Regina had showered. Regina emailed her professor her thesis hoping he would understand. She explained the situation and hoped missing his class would not affect her outcome. Even if he did not understand, Emma was more import than his stupid class.  
Both girls got into the back of Cora's Mercedes. Regina held Emma as Cora drove. Emma just clung to her best friend. Regina held Emma and rubbed her back. It was a about a 8 hour drive to Story Brooke. Emma eventually fell asleep. Regina sat there just watching her. She had her father's hair and his eyes, but her mother's face. The first time she met them, still replaying in her head. 

Three years earlier 

Emma had invited her to a baby shower, not just any baby shower. Emma's mother was pregnant. When Emma heard the news, she had been sad for a few days. Emma had begged her, saying she didn't want to go home without her best friend. Regina completely melted at the words best friend.  
Emma and Regina took turns driving Emma's little yellow bug. When it was Regina's turn Emma sat staring out the window deep in thought. Regina had never seen her friend so shaken. She assumed Emma would be happy to see her parents. Emma always told stories of her Father and Mother teaching her to sword fight in the park. She said they were the three musketeers. Emma's mother would make her coco with cinnamon when they got home.  
Regina tried her best to focus on the road, not staring at her beautiful best friend. She concluded it was impossible not to. She just prayed she get them there in one piece. Emma was never sad. She was always so upbeat and everyone loved her. Regina tried to remember a time when her best friend was so upset.  
As they drove back into town, Regina slowly paused then asked. "Emma how old were your parents…when they um….a…well…what I was…" Regina stumbled on the question. She was curious but did not want to hurt Emma any more than she clearly already was. Emma chuckled and shot Regina real smile. Emma always enjoyed when her well-spoken friend stumbled on words. It was the first time she had smiled the whole ride.  
"They met when they were twelve or something and had me when they were fifteen. My Mom's dad was rich, he had way more money than even your Mom. When he found out Mom was pregnant he kicked her out. My dad didn't have any money. He grew up dirt poor, but he got a job. It didn't pay much, but they survived. When he turned eighteen he joined the Marines. He did that until I was like twelve, and then got a job as a small down deputy. Some years later, he became the sheriff. They made it with no help." Regina had always known that Emma's parents were young, but she never realized how young.  
"Wow, that is crazy."  
"They both worked a lot. It was hard but we made it. We had this cute little apartment. It was practically falling apart but I loved it. I wish they still lived there. Once Dad started making a little money and I left for school they moved. Now they have a nice house and the life they always wanted." Regina could see the pains in Emma's beautiful eyes. "And now they are having the kid, they always wanted."  
"Emma they wanted you." Regina whispered and grabbed Emma's hand. "Honey they wanted you. How could you not be the light in their lives."  
"Regina, I was a burden to them. They would have had a much better life without me." The words slipped out and Emma tried to hide the tears. Regina pulled over to the side of the road and hugged her friend.  
"Emma I can't imagine not wanting you." Regina held her best friend tightly and kissed her friends head. Regina surprised herself with the kiss. Emma didn't seem to noticed. She just held Regina tighter. "I can't imagine anyone looking at you and not wanting you. I mean you are practically perfect in every way." Regina poked her friend in the rib. "Annoyingly perfect, if you ask me."  
"Regina you are just saying that."  
"I never lie; truth is I find you extremely annoying." Regina smiled at her friend.  
"I don't know if I can do this." Emma took a deep shaky breath. "I can't watch them have the perfect life without me."  
"Emma they want you there, that's why we are driving this insane distance. I will be there every step of the way. You know what you are going to be the best big sister ever." Regina said pulling back and tapping Emma on the knee.

"Let's get this over with." Emma said letting out a deep breath.


End file.
